User talk:Flystar55555
This is the fourth Flystar talk page. See this, this, and this for the archives. Welcome Welcome to SHMS Gaming Flystar! Welcome aboard! TRY TO THINK OF SOME GREAT IDEAS! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Sticks Wiki No! He hasn't quit the Sticks Wiki, just this wiki. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 15:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry but you may have 5 'for' votes, but, you have 5 'against' which clashes and ruins the whole 5 'for' thing. Try and get...about 7 'for' and I will make you one. Again, sorry I can't make you one sooner, If I could, I would. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 15:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) PARTY MY PUFFLE PARTY IS ON NOW! GO ON SNOWMOBILE AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! (ON MAP) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:39, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Retro Party Go on Snowmobile at 5:15! The party begins then! Sign Here!!! Can I have that rare peng? -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:26, 14 February 2009 (UTC) penguin Really? your giving it away? Can i have it please? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 17:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Ok...but how do i get there? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 17:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC) HEY! You already gave me that penguin! Why are you also giving it to Hat Pop? NOT FAIR! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:41, 14 February 2009 (UTC) YouTube? Ha! Enjoy it while you can! Strangers always go on those vids, go on the penguins and BAN THEM! It'll probably be banned by tomorrow! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:44, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I was given a rare penguin, only shared by me, no one else knew, and some how, IT GOT BANNED! Any penguin that's given away gets banned SOME HOW! And EVERYONE looks in the comments! Even I'' look in the comments! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:49, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I didn't say I would ban it! It'll be banned by tomorrow, I'll tell ya! I wouldn't ban penguins, I ''against the whole banning penguins that are given away 'cos it's so called "Fun". -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:53, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Beta I will be able to upload my vid to youtube in 17 minutes! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 19:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) VIDEO! Here is the video Flystar! ihWG0niT5Yc --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 19:51, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hack I think a hacker made you say, "YOU USE A TRAINER DUMMY". A HACKER! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Look I don't know if I'm a beta. I have no clue what it actually looks like. The penguin in the video is not me. It's my friend using a trainer to change his name. He had the hat in his inventory. I don't know if '''I' have it. But I was at the Beta Party. The only thing that was really me, was the interview with Chillyfreezz and my buddy list! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 00:20, 15 February 2009 (UTC)